everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaacelwwe/Doll Profiles/2015
Allura Enchanting * Parent: '''The Princess * '''Parent's Story: '''Damsel in Distress stories * '''Powerful Qualities: Elegant, Bold, Fluent * Roommate: Hayden Huntsman * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To be saved from my own Prince Everlasting. * '''My "Magic" Touch: When I blow a kiss in any direction, everyone stops and admires me. * Storybook Romance Status: I am so waiting for my Prince Everlasting. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: When I look to good that it hurts. * Favorite Subject: Princess Design. I love dabbling in makeup and making my creations come true. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Anyone that doesn't involve makeup. Grimmnastics in particular. * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''Faybelle Thorn is wicked cool. Also, Ashlynn Ella and Hayden Huntsman. Bunnie Marron * '''Parent: '''The Rabbit * '''Parent's Story: '''The Rabbit's Bride * '''Powerful Qualities: Pleasing, Adorable, Lucky * Roommate: Pierina Pann * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To find my story and to stop being so shy. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can hear from miles away with my propped ears. * Storybook Romance Status: I am so hexcited to hear what boy likes me! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My shyness gets in the way of hearing whats right. * Favorite Subject: Damsel-In-Distressing. I get to hide for a little while. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Royal Student Council makes even more shy. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Pearliana Bright is so nice to me and I love how Muffy Muffington bakes without a care Chase Hood * Parent: '''The Boy and Wolf * '''Parent's Story: '''The Boy Who Cried Wolf * '''Roommate: ??? * Secret Heart's Desire: '''I just want to show my fangs and claws to the world. I am proud of who I am. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I am very fast and agile in the forest and my sight goes ten-folds. * '''Storybook Romance Status: A girl with a similar back story. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have to hide my ears under a hood and I tend to go crazy for meat. * Favorite Subject: Track and Shield. I am really fast, they cry when I win. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Storytelling 101. Even though I am good at keeping secrets, I dislike lying to others. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Jackson Beanstalk and Cerise Hood are cool. Faette Farfairy * Parent: '''The Sandman * '''Parent's Story: '''Ole Lukøje * '''Powerful Qualities: Enjoyable, Adamant, Free * Roommate: Fairyana Goode * Secret Heart's Desire: '''All children deserve good dreams, even the naughty ones and its my duty to deliver that. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Quiet as its kept, my wings do not make sounds while I fly high and I am as light as the floating clouds. * Storybook Romance Status: The boy of my dreams will come someday. Right now, I am hocus focused. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Daydreaming gets me in a bit of trouble if I'm not careful. * Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I am in my element in this class-ic. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Experimental Fairy Math. Too many problems to solve. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Selena Fauna, Pearliana Bright and Allura Enchanting Gideon Breaddington * Parent: '''Gingerbread Man * '''Parent's Story: '''The Gingerbread Man * '''Roommate: Redcliffe Knightley * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To run around and see all the recipes and tricks for cookng. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can bake cookies in a whip. * Storybook Romance Status: I am very hexcited to see who'll be the ginger to my cookie. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My crumbs get everywhere! * Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic, seriously! No if's, and's, or but's about it! I love to cook! * Least Favorite Subject: '''Muse-ic. This doesn't involve cooking one bit! * '''Best Friends Forever After: Redcliffe Knightley and my cousin Muffy Muffington Hayden Huntsman * Parent: '''12th Huntsman and Maiden * '''Parent's Story: '''The Twelve Huntsmen * '''Powerful Qualities: Nature-loving, Considerate, Dependable * Roommate: Allura Enchanting * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To help all the little animals and creatures better themselves. Also, I love to help anyone in need. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can craft anything within 10.5 seconds. * Storybook Romance Status: I got a super secret crush on Chase Hood, but I feel like he's hiding something. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get caught from my own traps. * Favorite Subject: Beast Training & Care. I love working with animals, making them feel part of a storybook. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Damsel in Distressing. I am far from a princess who can't take care of herself. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Pierina Pann. Being the only ones who love getting dirty is really fun. Lucinda Umbra * Parent: '''Witch * '''Parent's Story: '''Prunella * '''Powerful Qualities: Bold, Fearless, Assertive * Roommate: Sopheriel Angel * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To finally find my own storybook love without having to interfere with someone else's. * '''My "Magic" Touch: My spells are hexcellent, I can control and make crazy things happen. Its kind of what I do. * Storybook Romance Status: If my very own interest starts to like me, I wouldn't have to control someone to make them fall in love. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My broomstick riding skills aren't that great. It is really unhexpected due to me being the daughter of a witch. * Favorite Subject: Witchness Management. * Least Favorite Subject: '''History of Evil Spells. I spella know everything I know about evil spells. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Sopheriel Angel and Raven Queen. Pearliana Bright * Parent: '''Tooth Fairy * '''Parent's Story: '''The Tooth Fairy * '''Powerful Qualities: Willling, Funny, Driven * Roommate: ??? * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To collect all the wondrous or icky teeth of all the little children. To keep my story alive. * '''My "Magic" Touch: For every tooth I collect, the child receives a quarter or two or three. * Storybook Romance Status: Esmeraldo Benet has smiles that win me over. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am not all that quiet when I sneak in kids' rooms to give them their money. * Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I have to know where every child is located. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Storytelling 101. I can not tell a lie when I am caught. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Selena Fauna and Bunnie Marron Pierina Pann * Parent: '''Peter Pan * '''Parent's Story: '''Peter and Wendy * '''Powerful Qualities: Breaker, Trendsetter, Inventive * Roommate: Bunnie Marron * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To explore without any restrictions! * '''My "Magic" Touch: With a pinch of pixie dust from my aunt, I can fly for an unlimited time. * Storybook Romance Status: The boy I like is in Neverland or closer than I thought. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My exploration ordeals make me get into trouble. * Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I need to know where every treasure is located. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Princess Design. This new dress is just going to end up dirty. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Hayden Huntsman and Arvia Starkey are off the hook. Sopheriel Angel * Parent: '''Angel * '''Parent's Story: '''The Angel * '''Powerful Qualities: Selfless, Giving, Thoughtful * Roommate: Lucinda Umbra * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To protect all the storybook creatures and fairy tales. * '''My "Magic" Touch: My wings amaze people at the sight, and the spectacular colors that come out of it give me different abilities to help. * Storybook Romance Status: Anyone with a good riddle can ruffle my feathers any and witch''way! * '"Oh Curses!" Moment:' My flying isn't all that great.. * '''Favorite Subject:' Mythology. I am learning so much about the Angels before me. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Wooing 101. This class-ic is taking the job away from C.A. Cupid. * '''Best Friends Forever After: C.A. Cupid and Lucinda UmbraCategory:Subpages